1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology and, more particularly, to a media player and a content ID determination method executed by the media player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media player is proposed adapted to download title information corresponding to a medium from which a content is run from a remote database on the Internet (see, for example, patent document No. 1).    [patent document No. 1] Japanese Patent 4195084
Typically, when a media player acquires, from an external information provider device, information related to a content that is run from a medium, the player communicates an ID for identifying the content to the information provider device. The discussion in the above-mentioned patent document No. 1 assumes that the TOC data that represent an ID is recorded in a medium. However, an ID may not be explicitly recorded in a medium.